jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Corran'
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau Hallo Corran', right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:06, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Corran' es ist ja schön das du schon einige Bilder hochgeladen hast. Aber könntest du in Zukunft bessere Namen als 20080526schattengarde.jpg, für die Bilder eingeben. Und noch etwas, bitte schreib zum Bild von wo du es hast (Comic, Spiel). Gruss Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 18:00, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Und bitte nur Bilder hochladen, die aus Quellen stammen. Homepages sind nicht erlaubt, weil deren Content meist verändert wurde, wobei man sich über die Rechtslage niemals sicher sein kann. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:32, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) Keine Signaturen in Artikel Könntest du bei zukünftigen Artikel bitte nicht mehr deine Signatur einfügen. Dort hat die nämlich nichts zu suchen, und ich bin mir 100% sicher, dass du auch keinen anderen Artikel hier finden wirst, wo ein Benutzer seine Signatur hinterlassen hat. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:05, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) sith basis auf taris Hi Corran, ich will mich eigentlich nicht einmischen, aber ich habe mir mal deinen artikel angesehen und sorry aber ich muss dir sagen, dass er zu 99% gelöscht wird. Die form zum Beispiel ist so nicht haltbar...zu wenig Infoemationen und die Sprache. Sei mir bitte nicht böse..ich will dich nur vor zu schnellen und (häufigen) enttäuschungen am Anfang bewahren...glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede...Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 19:49, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) schattenwache Also ich muss sagen, dass schattenwache richtig gut ist für deinen dritten artikel(?) beachtenswert...mach weiter so. und wenn du fragen oder probleme hats...ich werde mein bestes geben um dir zu helfen. Hezliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:13, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) seite So, ich bin fertig! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ein bisschen? Ist meiner meinung nach geordneter^^--Darth Hate 21:59, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hey Corran, es ist natürlich deine Seite, und natürlich bin ich froh, dass dir meine kleinen änderungen gefallen, aber...du hast jetzt fast alles doppelt...zum Beispiel deine Statistik oder beistztümer...dafür habe ich dir ja die box ganz oben auf deiner seite eingerichtet, damit es bisschen geordneter wird^^...aber ansonsten hats mir eine freude bereitet, dir zu helfen...evtl. könnten wir ja mal einen artike zusammenschreiben? Ich würde mich freuen. Hezliche Grüße,Darth Hate 15:10, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) es wäre mir eine ehre mit dir zu schreiben - sag mir bescheid wenn du was neues weist okey ? und vergis nich andere leute wegen dem lexikon zu fragen mdmmds Corran' 17:02, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) IG-86 Hi Corran, wie gehts? Ich habe da mal eine Frage. Und zwar: Hättest du Lust mit mir den Artikel IG-86 zu schreiben? Du würdest, weil du Übung brauchst, den Text schreiben...ich würde das Bildhochladen und korrektur lesen...und dann haben wir unsere erst teamarbeit. Wie wärs?--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 16:23, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) das is ne super idee ich würde mich geehr fühlen mit dir zu arbeiten sag bescheid wanns losgeht mdmmdsCorran' 14:00, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Fang an wann du lust und zeit hast, ich werde dann korrektur lesen und, falls überhaupt nötig, infos ergänzen. du lässt am besten den artikel under construction und dann bin ich drann. wenn du fragen hast, wie man zum beispiel am besten etwas formuliert, dann stehe ich dir gerne zur verfügung...und wenn die zusammenarbeit klappen sollte, was ich hoffe, da ich dich als sehr fähig und sympathisch einschätze, können wir uns an etwas großes wagen^^--Herzliche Grüße und ein schönes restwochenende,Darth Hate 18:50, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::So Corran, dein artiekl ist schon recht gut. wunder dich nicht, dass ich etwas geändert habe. aber bei so einem kurzen artiekl sind die vieln unterpunkte sinnlos. zudem wäre es noch gut, wenn du etwas über die geschichte schreiben könntest.sonst habe ich nur kleine rechtschreibfehler verbessert.--Darth Hate 19:08, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Vielen DankCorran' 19:10, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) Mandalore Bei deiner Auflistung wo z.b Admiral Ackbar ist,hast du 2 Fehler:Zum einen verlinkst du auf den Planeten Mandalore.Und welchen Mandalore meinst du ? Z.b Canderous Ordo,Mandalore der unbezähmbare,Mandalore der Ultimative ;) mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:30, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) danke das dues mir gesagt hast natürlich mein ich dich;) mdmmds Corran' 15:41, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Weil es mir grade auffällt,ersetzte bitte diese Redlinks: *Star Wars Episode 1 *Star Wars Episode 2 *Star Wars Episode 3 *Star Wars Episode 4 *Star Wars Episode 5 *Star Wars Episode 6 *Star Wars The Clone Wars durch diese: *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *Episode IV *Episode V *Episode VI *The Clone wars Mit freundlichen Grüssen --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:56, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Corran', right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:50, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Erinnerung 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 21:37, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Denk bitte dran. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:33, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Tut mir leid aber ging nich anders Corran' 18:42, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Die Vorschau kann man immer benutzen... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:48, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) TOR Bitte lasse die Bilder wie sie jetzt sind da ich noch einen Kurzen Text zu den Klassen schreibe mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 19:49, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) gut eig wollte ich das machen , aber is egal du kannst es gern machen mdmmds Corran' 16:09, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) droideka Yoah Corran, sorry, dass ich erst jetzt fertig bin...jedipeida mackt makl wieder. ich habe nur die rechtschreibfehler korrigiert und ein zwei kleinigkeiten geändert.Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 19:24, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hi corran, ich finde, du machst dich! Bis auf die rechtschreibfehler sind deine ergänzungen wirklich wichtig und gut. Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:15, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) wow das ehrt mich echt danke!!! Corran' 20:18, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Jo weiter so mit den Artikeln, wenn du die ersten 10 hast geht das wie geschmiert^^. Und kann ich dich zu meiner Freundesliste auf meiner Benutzerseite hinzufügen? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:45, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) natürlich kanns du , ich hab dich ja schließlich auch in meiner^^ wie viele artikel hast du denn schon , bzw weist du einen artikel denn ich bearbeiten kann? Möge die Macht mit dir seinCorran' 19:57, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie viele Artikel, ich hab 50, zur Zeit kenn ich selber keinen den du bearbeiten kannst, welche ich geschrieben habe kannste unter Artikel bei meiner Signatur nachschauen. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:31, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fremde Seiten Bitte nicht an fremden Benutzerseiten rumarbeiten, esseidenn du wurdest expliziet von diesem Beutzer dazu aufgefordert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:19, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das will ich denen ja mitteilen, dass ich die Erlaubnis dafür hab. Er ist ein Freund von mir, er hat mich gebeten! Darf ich weiter machen? May the force be with you Corran' 19:21, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn er's erlaubt hat... Schreibs doch einfach in die Zusammenfassung! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 21:36, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Zitate Hi Corran', ich hab gesehen, dass du planst, eine Zitat-Seite anzulegen. Wie dir vielleicht aufgefalen ist, musste ich meine löschen, weil das wohl wegen JP:WJPNI verboten ist. Wird dir wohl noch ein Admin sagen, aber nur mal so als Hinweis... Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 21:36, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ja tyber hat sie mir schon gelöscht und pando hats mir dann mitgeteilt-siehe einfach auf meiner hauptseite da szt stehen se jetzt. Danke trotzdem ich weiss es sehr zu schätzen . mdmmds dein kumpel Corran' 15:17, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Qui-Gon Jinn Hi, warst du die IP, die bei Qui-Gon einen neuen Absatz geschrieben hat? Wenn du noch die Quelle angibst, am besten mit einem Einzelnachweis, und die Fehler ausbesserst, kann der Text ja wieder rein. Aber so wie er war ging das nicht. Oder... gib einfach nur die Quelle an, ich bessere dann die Fehler aus. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)'']] 16:05, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST)